


Trick or Treat

by CherryAnimates



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Rayllum, callum and rayla have met before, callums been crushing for a few months, halloween fic, here we go first fanfic in half a decade, rayla thinks hes adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAnimates/pseuds/CherryAnimates
Summary: After a boring Halloween party, Rayla decides to tag along with Callum and Ezran who are trick or treating, but unexpected things happen on the way to candy overload! Will they make it to the end with their lives intact, let alone all candy intact? Or will this halloween story turn into a love story?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 77





	Trick or Treat

Boring decorations, boring drunk people, boring booze, boring boring boring! How Soren was able to make a Halloween party, Rayla’s FAVORITE holiday, boring, she would never know. Looking over the sea of drunk idiots, Rayla sighed, running a hand through her silvery hair. She needed to find an excuse to leave this party. She adjusted her hood on her assassin costume, setting her empty cup on the banister as she headed for the entrance. She pushed her way past a few… amorous couples, mumbling under her breath about how gross public displays of affection were. She finally made her way to the entrance, Soren and Claudia standing there, welcoming new guests to the house party. She sighed, relieved.

“Hey Soren, I’m gonna head-” As the words tumbled out of her mouth with urgency, the rest died on her tongue as she saw a boy stumbling up to them, a few giant cases of water bottles in his arms, stacked higher than his head. She knew him. Callum. He always hung out with Soren and Claudia. Lately she had been included in their hangouts, but she never really was able to get to know Callum. Soren was very distracting with his… ‘poetry’.

“Make sure everyone has some water before they leave so they won’t get hungover, and I also included some cup covers for drinks to avoid any drugging.” He said, handing the bottles off to Soren. “You really need to give me more warning about parties. I’m taking Ezran trick or treating, and this took an extra 20 minutes of time. He is NOT pleased about missing candy collecting time.” 

Rayla looked over his shoulder, seeing a tweenage boy with a blue dragon costume, pouting. She let out a soft giggle and stepped past Soren, turning to the boy who held the water. 

“Hey Callum.” She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, a playful glimmer in her eyes as he stumbled with the water.

The boy looked at her, a soft pink grazing his cheeks as he nearly tripped backwards. “Oh! H-Hi Rayla!” He barked out accidentally, covering his mouth. 

Claudia grinned and pushed him closer to Rayla. 

Rayla smiled, looking down at his… wizard costume? “Nice costume.”

“Y-You too!” He smiled bashfully, holding a pillow case under his arm. “Sorry I’m not staying long, I’m only dropping off safety supplies for Soren. I have to get going and take my brother trick or treating.” 

Rayla’s eyes sparkled, seeing the perfect opportunity to get out of this place. “Oh! I was just gonna get out of here to go trick or treating myself!” 

Claudia grinned and pushed Rayla and Callum out the door. “Great! Go have fun, and don’t forget, I call dibs on all chocolate covered marshmallows!” Claudia sneakily shot Callum a wink as she closed the door, the music from the inside still booming, the house seeming to shake with every bass note. 

Rayla blinked, confused over the urgency to get her out of the house. “Uh… you got an extra pillow case?” 

He shook his head, holding up only two, one which was immediately yanked out of his hands by the boy in the blue dragon costume. 

“Come on Callum! I’m not missing out on candy because you’re busy flirting!”

Flirting? Rayla smiled, giggling softly. Callum on the other hand was a bright red mess, chuckling nervously. 

“Not flirting, just talking! Let’s go, me and Rayla can share a bag!” Callum stuttered out, the three of them making their way down the road to the suburbs. 

Ezran slowed down enough to walk next to Rayla. “Alright so here’s the plan.” His face grew serious as he pulled out a large piece of paper. He opened it to reveal a map of the town. “Okay, if it has a star on the house, that is a jackpot.” He said, pointing to about 10 separate houses with stars on them. 

“If there is an X, skip those, they only give out fruit and tooth brushes.” He frowns. 

“Well that defeats the whole point of trick or treating then!” Rayla laughs, grabbing his marker and drawing another X. “That house only gives out mouthwash.” 

Ezran smiled, looking over at Callum, walking slightly ahead. “Oh I like this girl!” 

Rayla laughed, looking over the map more. Callum looked over his shoulder at her inspecting the map, and he smiled dopily. 

Ezran grabbed his sleeve and yanked him down to whisper. “That’s the girl you like right?” 

His whole face erupted into a blush, and he choked down a noise of embarrassment. He quickly nodded and stood straight up. Ez grinned wide and ran back to Rayla, grabbing the map. “I'll run ahead and scope out the street! You walk with Callum!” 

Before Rayla or Callum could protest the danger of running off by himself, he was gone. She walked a little faster, catching the pace of Callum. “So… did you see how drunk Marcos was at that party? I can’t believe he’s the top student in Mrs Opelis class. Even sits front and center! Kind of a show off, if you ask me.”

He chuckled softly, holding the pillow case in one hand. “Right? That’s why I sit in the back where I can draw without Mrs Opeli seeing.” 

“You draw?” She smiled, looking him up and down. “I mean, you struck me as a jock more than an art kid.” She teased.

He let out a snort of a laugh. “Do I really look like a jock, like Soren?” He smirked playfully at her. 

“Of course not! But you could MAYBE be a goth like Claudia with those dark circles under your eyes.” 

He let a bashful smile onto his face, as he rubbed at them softly. “Yeah I really did not sleep well last night. Ezran kept coming into my room to show me his plans for the town.” 

“Well, speak of the devil, here he comes now.” She said, pointing to the blue dragon running back to them. “Any luck, wee dragon?” 

“No. We need to skip this street for now, the amount of other trick or treaters would make this IMPOSSIBLE to get through. We should head over to Asdor road.” 

“Asdor road? But it has five X’s! Won’t that slow us down?” Rayla blinked, looking at the map again. 

“That's what all the trick or treaters think! Which means... “ Ezran gestured for one of them to continue.

“Everyone will be skipping that road until the end.” Callum crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Very good Callum!” Ezran clapped, making Rayla snort in laughter. “Which is why, if we start there, we can come back to Sonambula road, which has 4 stars, by that time it won’t be as crowded!” 

“How long has he been planning this?” Rayla whispered to Callum. 

“He’s been adding to the plans every year. You should see the interviews he does with people who move into town.” He whispered back, an amused smile on his face as he grew more comfortable with her. 

She blinked and looked at Ezran. “I knew you looked familiar! You interviewed my uncles when we moved here in August!” 

“Oh! Mr Ethari and Mr Runaan? They got gold stars!” Ezran jumped up and down. 

“Good choice! They have full size candy bars, and after we are done trick or treating there's about 40 left over every year.” She grinned, resting her weight on one day, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Ezrans eyes grew wide, sparkling in excitement as he looked at Callum. “Can we-” 

“Yes.” Callum smiled. “We can go over to her house afterwards if she says it’s okay.” He tucked some hair behind his ear. Rayla couldn’t help but notice how soft it looked. 

She laughed and nodded. “Of course! And my uncles will have dinner for us too!” 

Ezran cheered and rushed over to her, hugging her around her waist. “You’re the best, Rayla!” 

She smiled and hugged him back. Callum grinned softly at the two of them, his sketchbook tucked under one arm. He needed to remember this scene so he could draw it again. 

“Alright!” Ezran broke the hug. “Let’s get this show on the road! We have candy with our names on it, waiting for us to claim it!” 

Rayla and Callum nodded at him, then at each other, and they all started to book it to Asdor road. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them made their way down Sonambula road, now less crowded. They knew they were making out like bandits this halloween. Ezran ran up ahead, getting candy from each house as Callum and Rayla strolled next to each other, holding the two bags. 

“I can’t believe you convinced him to lie to them. ‘My friend is sick and can’t go trick or treating, can I have more candy to give to them?’” Callum laughed, as Ezran ran up, putting two large handfuls into both bags. 

“It’s one of the easiest ways to get more candy!” She grinned at him, showing off some sharp looking canines. “It puts the trick in ‘trick or treat’, so technically we aren’t lying! We are just… deceiving them!” She laughed, the hood of her assassin costume falling off. 

“You’re gonna corrupt my little brother!” He chuckled, looking over at her. He smiled at the pure joy on her face, evident by the grin stretched across it. “So… why did you move here?” He asked, adjusting the strap on his sketchbook holder. 

“My uncles thought it would be better to move closer to where my parents are working.” She had a small smile on her face. “I only see them on holidays, so it makes the long commute easier.” 

“Where do they work?” He asked, not knowing a lot about her. They had hung out before, but with Soren and Claudia tagging along. So he never managed to find time to ask her about herself. 

“They’re full time bodyguards to the Queen of Xadia.” She shrugs, opening the bag for Ez to toss more candy in. If she had been looking in the direction of Callum, she would have seen him struggling to pick up his jaw off the ground. 

“Bodyguards to the Queen of Xadia?! That’s incredible!” He stammered out, his bag being next for more candy. “My stepdad works with her on treaties and stuff!” 

“Oh? Who’s your stepdad?” She said, absentmindedly picking through the bag of candy she held. 

“King Harrow.” He shrugged, a small smile on his face as he pulled a fun size bag of skittles out of the bag, tearing it open and eating a few. 

It’s hard to explain the sound of candy hitting the ground, surrounded by a pillowcase. But in that moment, it sounded like pure disbelief. 

“You’re a prince?!” She spluttered, scooping the bag back up, grabbing a few pieces of candy and shoving them back into the bag. 

“Kinda? My mom married Harrow, when I was about 6, so I guess I’m more of a step prince as Soren calls me.” He smiled and shrugged. “But I don’t really care, Harrow is basically my real dad. In all ways except blood.” 

“But you’re still a prince! And Ezran is too? Are there bodyguards watching us right now?!” She looked around rapidly, trying to see if someone was about to tackle her for talking to the princes. 

Callum laughed heartily, holding his bag tight. “No no, they keep the bodyguards for my stepdad more than us! He wants us to have a normal life. The only catch is we have to have martial arts training to keep us safe.” He smiled, watching Ez run back up to a house, talking to them for a second before getting two giant handfuls of candy. “But Ez is better at it than me. So I’m not much use.” 

Rayla smiled at him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Well, now that we’re good friends, I’ll train you in martial arts.” 

Callum blinked, looking at her. “We’re good friends?” He beamed, watching her expression. 

“Well yeah! We’ve been walking and talking for about an hour and a half without running out of things to talk about! That equals good friend in my mind.” She chuckled, once again opening her bag for Ezran.

“Well, I’d be really proud to call you my good friend.” Callum smiled, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair, his eyes seeming to sparkle in the moonlight. Rayla felt her cheeks warm slightly at the sight and she grinned, turning away to look into her bag. 

“Hey guys! Look what I got!” Ezran came running up to the two of them, the shirt of his dragon costume being used to hold candy. “They said they were ready to go to sleep, so they gave me all their candy so they could turn off the lights!” 

Rayla grinned, messing up his hair. “Nice job, wee dragon!” She opened up her bag, and he dumped half the candy into that one, the other half into Callum’s. 

The green eyed boy chuckled, adjusting the bag to account for the amount of candy in it. “Alright, should we head to the next street over?” 

The tween pulled out his map, opening it up. He swiftly drew an X over the street they were on. “Yep! Only 3 more streets to go, then we head for Rayla’s!”

Ezran nodded, ripping open a few bags of skittles and dumping them into his mouth. “Enewgy.” He mumbled through a mouth of skittles as he chewed them. 

The two teenagers laughed as they headed down the road to the next street. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So that’s when Soren broke his desk, screaming about dragons and an epic battle. He took english class SO serious, he was suspended for a week! Mrs Lujanne NEVER really forgave him for breaking that desk.” Callum laughed, finishing the story. “Freshman year was weird!” 

Rayla broke into a hearty laugh, clutching her stomach as she imagined Soren in a paper hat made out of his worksheets. “T-That’s TOTALLY something Soren would do!” The laughing continued, until Rayla let out a snort. She quickly turned pink, covering her mouth as she looked away. 

He blinked, looking over at her. “Was that your laugh?” His surprised face quickly melted into a warm smile. 

“I hate my laugh!” She pouted, letting her hand drop from her mouth.

“Are you kidding?! That laugh was so infectious! And cute!” He simpered at her. “And being ashamed of an expression of happiness is no way to live!” 

She looked over at him, an amused smirk on her face, a slight pink to her cheeks at the prospect of being cute. “No way to live? I’ve gone 18 years hating my laugh, I think I can go the rest of my life.” 

“No way! I wanna hear that laugh all the time now!” He grinned lugging the candy bag over his shoulder. “In fact, I’m willing to go to drastic measures so I can hear that laugh again!” 

“Drastic measures?” She smiled, a hand on her hip, the other holding the candy bag. “How so?” 

“Ezran!” He called out, the tween running back to them with candy. “Prepare the JFD song!” 

“Really? But you didn’t do anything!” He blinked, pulling out his phone and opening Spotify, quickly pressing play on a song, bouncing on his heels, the sugar from the skittles clearly hitting him. 

A bardic tune quickly began to play out into the open air. Rayla wasn’t able to keep the snorting laugh in for much longer. It looked like a mixture of the chicken dance, the electric slide, and the cupid shuffle. It was… glorious. She clutched her stomach, laughing harder than she had in months. She looked up at him, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she tried to stop the laughter. “S-Stop! I can’t take it anymore!”

Once Callum decided he was done, he stopped, Ezran put the phone away and gave him a round of applause. He bowed to an invisible audience, hamming it up as Rayla’s laugh died down into a series of cute giggles. 

“Now I know exactly what to do to make you laugh~.” He grinned, scooping up his bag of candy as they continued the journey to the second to last street. 

“Aye, you do.” She looked at him, fixing her hair, the white tendrils framing her sharp yet soft looking face. “But try not to sprain a muscle before I start training you!” She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. 

“Oh I won’t! I’m surprisingly limber!” He laughed, unaware of the flirty nature of a statement like that. 

She blinked and let out a laugh, grabbing his hand. “Come on, we don’t want to be left behind by the wee dragon.” She pulled him along as they ran after Ezran. She couldn’t see it at this moment, but the dopey smile on Callum’s face was clear to anyone watching.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Yeah, I was a loner back in Silvergrove. No one really liked me.” She shrugged, holding the bag over her shoulder, now weighing at least 20 pounds. 

“But that makes no sense!” Callum blinks, carrying his bag over his shoulder the same way. “You’re so likable!” 

Rayla looked over at him, adjusting the weight slightly. “Well, not to them. I’m pretty sure no one liked me there.” She giggled.

“Well, I like you.” He smiled softly, looking over at her. “And if they couldn’t see how great you are, they must be blind.” 

Rayla’s eyes went wide, and she quickly looked away, her hand playing with the hair framing her face, a reddish shade dusted on her cheeks. Shit. “T-Thanks, I guess.” 

As if he just realized what he said, his face erupted with heat. “N-No problem!” He stuttered out, as Ezran walked back up to them, the final house’s candy in his arms.

“Why are you guys all red? Did Callum say something?” Ezran blinked, his head turned to the side in curiosity. 

“Nope!” Rayla opened the bag for him to dump the candy in, a small smile on her face. “You ready to go?”  
Ezran smiled, letting the candy cascade into the bag. “Yep! We’re headed back to your place now, right?” 

“Yep!” Callum grunted, adjusting the weight once again. “Let’s get go-” The ringing of a cell phone echoed down the mostly empty street, interrupting his sentence. 

“Uh, is that you?” Rayla asked, setting down her bag of candy. 

“Oh! Yeah, it is, hang on one second!” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “It’s Claudia.” 

“Well, go answer it!” Ezran waved his hand, looking through his bag of candy. “We’ll be here!”

Callum nodded, answering the phone and walking away to talk. “Hey Claudia, do you guys need more water or something? Because we’re about to head home and we can’t get you any more.” 

“No no no! I’m calling to ask how it's going with Rayla!” Claudia yelled into the phone, the music of the party blaring on the other end. “Is it going good?!” 

“What? I mean, yeah? I guess. We’re headed back to her place now.” He sighs into the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re going to do a candy exchange and maybe watch a horror movie.” 

“Ooh! Going fast I see! Well, use protection! Bye!” She quickly hung up, leaving Callum on the other end. 

“W-What?!” He spluttered into the phone, no one on the other line. He sighed and put the phone away, trying to calm the heat that had entered his face. Turning around, he slammed into a wall of muscle, sending him to the ground. “Ow! Oh sorry about that-” Before he could even finish his apology, he was yanked up from the ground by the very person who he ran into. 

“This the one?” A gravelly voice came from the wall of a man, wrenching his arm behind his back. Callum tried to kick at him, but his blows seemed to do nothing. 

“Yeah that’s the one, King Harrow would pay anything for his son’s safety. Get him into the van.” 

A large hand engulfed Callum's face, covering his mouth as he tried to yell out for help. “Mmph!! Mmph!” His muffled voice seemed to die in the air as he struggled to break free. He began to think he would be kidnapped, and held for ransom, when all of a sudden, a tealish blur launched through the hair, a resounding crack of the man's jaw as a foot collided with it. Callum fell to the ground, rubbing his shoulder as he scrambled to his feet, looking at his savior. “Rayla!” 

She quickly shot him a smile, before ducking under one of the attempted kidnappers, sliding under his legs and launching her fist into the... tender bits. He howled in pain, falling to the ground and clutching at himself. One down. She turned to the second kidnapper, her foot flying up and kicking him in the stomach, forcing him to hunch over in pain. Perfect. She raised her foot over her head, bringing it down on the attackers skull, sending him to ground. She quickly grabbed Callum’s hand, her other hand gripping the bag of candy. “Come on!”

The two of them darted down the road, to where Ezran was waiting with Runaan and Ethari. “Oh! There you two are! Is everything okay?” Ethari smiled, helping Ezran hold his candy. 

“Oh my god, you won’t believ-” She started, before Callum spoke up. 

“Everything is fine, sir! I just got a little lost, and Rayla came and found me!” He looked at Rayla. 

“Uh… yeah.” She blinked, picking up her hood. 

“Well that’s good!” Ethari said, a fatherly smile on his face. “I’m Ethari, and this is my husband Runaan.” He gestured to the man wearing an apron standing at the door, looking at Callum with seemingly angry eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement before heading back in. “We just finished preparing dinner! Would you two like to join?” He smiled. 

Ezran nodded happily. “I’m starving! Candy is so good, but it’s not very filling!” He shook his head, rubbing his stomach as he hopped up the stairs to get inside. Ethari happily followed, carrying his candy for him. 

Rayla whipped around to glare at Callum. “So why can’t we tell them you almost got kidnapped?!” 

Callum sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t want to make Ezran worried. He deserves a happy childhood too. I don’t want him worrying about me.” 

Rayla blinked a few times, before sighing in response, a comforting hand being placed on his shoulder. “Well, I guess I’ll have to hang out with you more often then.” She looked at him, a confident smile on her face, before her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “T-To protect you!” She coughed, clearing her throat. 

He smiled back at her. “I’d really appreciate that. Now come on, I think we have dinner and a movie waiting for us inside?” 

“Aye, you’re right! Who knows, maybe Harrow will let you and Ezran sleep over!” She grinned, grabbing his hand and yanking him inside, where the door shut with a click. “Hey, Ethari! Can Callum and Ezran sleep over?” She calls out to Ethari in the other room, heading into the kitchen, where Callum tries to follow.

For the second time this night, he ran into someone's chest, stumbling back and blinking. “Oh I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to run into you.”

“That… is okay.” Runaan cleared his throat, straightened up his back, and checked that Rayla wasn’t within listening distance. “But before you can stay over… I need to know what your intentions with my niece are.” 

“Uh… intentions?” He seemed confused, gripping onto the strap of his sketchbook. “I’m not sure I’m following sir.” 

“Intentions. What do you intend to do with my niece?” A glare is shot down to Callum, putting the meaning of his words into his head. 

“O-Oh! Rayla is just a friend!” He smiles awkwardly, a blush on his cheeks as he rubs the back of his head. “We have a few classes together, and this is the first time we’ve hung out together, outside of class! We've only ever hung out with our other friends!” 

That answer was good enough for Runaan. He nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing him to pass. Callum let out a sigh of relief, gripping his sketchbook tighter to him as he walked into the living room, where Ezran and Rayla had already formed two huge piles of their candy, sorting through them and beginning the trade. Callum smiled, sitting down between them.

“Alright! The rule of trading is: no trading of full sizes, unless for an equal amount of fun size candies. Other than that, it’s a fair fight!” Ezran grinned, sliding her a full size snickers for 3 twix. “See?” 

“Aye I see.” She nodded, smiling at him. “I’ll trade you all of my snickers for all of your skittles.” 

Ezran’s eyes shot open excitedly as he nodded, beginning to pull each packet of skittles out of his pile, separating them for trading. 

“Don’t forget these.” Ethari smiled, handing them a bowl of candy that wasn’t given away. “Full size, just like we promised in the interview.” He chuckled, standing up and dusting off his apron. “Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!”

“Thanks Ethari!” Rayla grinned up at him, before divvying up the new candy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, thanks dad!” Callum sat back as he spoke on the phone, getting comfortable on the couch. “See you tomorrow! Love you!” He hung up and grinned as he saw Ezran asleep on the floor, in a pile of candy wrappers. He sighed and let his head fall back. He definitely did not see this night coming. Trick or treating, eating dinner, and spending the night at his crush’s house. 

“Hey Callum?” Rayla asked, sitting next to him. “Runaan is taking Ezran to the guest room to sleep, is that okay?” 

“Yeah that’s fine.” He smiled, sitting up a little. She returned the smile and tossed him a comforter. Runaan scooped up Ezran and looked at them. 

“Goodnight.” He shot a subtle glare at Callum, before carrying Ezran off to the guest room to sleep. 

“Okay, we have a few choices for scary movies. Halloween, Friday the 13th, Tourist Trap, Night of The Living Dead, Jennifer’s Body, or Scary Stories to Tell in The Dark. Which one do you want?” She slid under the comforter, the two of them sitting under it together. 

“Uh… I’ve never seen Jennifer’s Body.” He stammered out, his face heating up at the prospect that he was underneath the same blanket as Rayla. 

“Awesome, then that's what we’re gonna watch.” She grinned, putting it on. Callum could swear she scooted a little closer to him. The two of them sat watching the movie in silence. He was a bit confused about the choice of the movie. As far as he could tell, this was just a ‘chick flick’. How was this a horror movie? 

Twenty-one minutes later, he knew why it was a horror movie. As he clung to Rayla’s arm, the main character walked around the house in the silence, the tension building up for someone to jump out. A few minutes later he let out a squawk of fear as Jennifer appeared out of nowhere, covered in blood on the screen. Rayla laughed and silently wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him to calm his nerves, her face a slight pink. Callum didn’t notice, as he hugged her tighter out of fear. 

A little over 10 minutes later, they were now sitting about a foot apart, blushing bright red as they watched Jennifer take her shirt off on the screen, before eating her victim. Callum cleared his throat, as she swam through the lake naked to wash the blood off. 

“I-I… uh, see why it’s rated R.” Callum coughed, scratching the back of his head. 

“We can totally turn it off, if you want.” Rayla mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair. She hit the pause button and got up. “Hey, do you want some popcorn?” She smiled, resting a hand on her hip. 

“Yeah! That would be great!” He grinned back, sitting up a little. 

“Stay right there, I’ll be back!” She smiles, scooping up some of the candy wrappers and heading into the kitchen. Callum took advantage of being alone to text Claudia for advice. 

Callum: Claudia I’m SO nervous we’re watching Jennifer’s Body alone and aaaargh I don’t know what to do 

Claudia: Ooooo Jennifer’s Body? Pretty intense for a first date, who’s idea was it? 

Callum: She suggested it with a bunch of other movies, I picked it. 

Claudia: OOOO YOU SLY BOY! What scene did you pause it at??

Callum: Uh, right after Jennifer and Needy made out.

Claudia: God I love that movie. Okay, no worries, there’s not much sexual content after that. Afterwards watch Sailor Moon or something. Rayla is the BIGGEST weeb, and she’ll love that. 

Callum: Thank you so much, Im SO nervous

Claudia: I can tell. Good luck! 

Callum put his phone away, just as Rayla walked back into the room, holding a heaping bowl of popcorn. “So, I was thinking we could turn off this movie, and we could watch something else?” She smiled, sitting next to him, only about 5 inches between each other. 

“Really? I thought you liked this movie.” 

“Oh believe me, I love this movie. But it's a bit too much right now. Besides, I think we need something a little more lighthearted after a kidnapping attempt.” She laughed, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “You pick what we watch now.” She handed him the remote, getting back under the comforter. 

Callum thought for a moment, looking at the remote as he pondered what to put on. Finally, he typed something in, and clicked on it.

“Teen Beach Movie? Isn’t that some Disney movie?” She raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. 

“Well, yeah. But I promise, it’s actually really good.” He looked back at her, a warm smile on his face. 

“Fine, I’ll trust you. But if it’s bad, you owe me!” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He snickered and pressed play, turning to face the screen.

_“Baby tell me, is this good for you? Cause for me, it's a dream come true. I think about you boy, day and night. If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right~.”_

The two of them sat on the couch in silence, a strange sense of comfort within the quiet. Like they could sit there forever and it would never feel awkward between them. Callum smiled over at her, sneaking a glance. He could swear she was a little closer than she was before. He shrugged it off and looked back at the screen. 

_“On my way, Feeling fine, can see my reflection in my surfboard shine, I can hardly wait to cause a commotion! Come on everyone, jump into the ocean!”_

Callum jolted a little as he felt a hand gently touching his own. Rayla’s pinkie gently wrapped itself around his own as they watched. He looked over to see a slight pink on her cheeks. He swallowed, his face matching her own as he looked over at the screen once more. 

_“You better run, run, run, here we come, revving our engines under the sun_  
_You're cruisin' for a bruisin', whoa, keeping me cool!_  
_Smooth and steady! Slicked back hair, man things are getting heavy!”_

Callum swallowed hard, his eyes screwing shut as he gently took her hand into his, holding it softly as they watched the movie. Rayla smiled and squeezed his hand, intertwining their fingers as the song and dance happened on the screen. He felt like he was sweating bullets. He worried his hand was clammy. But Rayla didn’t care if it was. Honestly she really liked him. They felt like immediate best friends once they had gotten through the awkward introductions. And it didn’t hurt that he was cute as hell, and made her feel good about herself. How couldn’t she like him? She gently leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself. She could tell he was nervous. 

_“The day started ordinary, boys walking by... It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy... I'm not the kind to fall for a guy, who flashes a smile... Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon ('Cause he was just too cool for school).”_

Gently, an arm wrapped around Rayla’s shoulders, holding her close. She flushed a light crimson as she looked at him, her head against his shoulder. He was a much brighter shade of red, seeming to surprise even himself with this bold gesture.

_“It feels like I tumbled from another world… Into your arms and it's so secure… Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure… Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl~...”_

Rayla looked up at him, a small smile on her face. She scooted closer, her hand moving to rest against his chest as they watched. She could feel Callum’s rapid heartbeat. It was understandable though. They were definitely flirting. Even if it was silent flirting. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, her head under his chin. This was going pretty well, all things considered. But Rayla wanted to try one last thing. 

_“And now I'm falling for ya~!”_

Callum froze as he felt Rayla’s lips against his cheek. He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wide as she softly pulled away, a light tinge of red on her cheeks. He turned to face her, a shocked expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately a fun size twix was shoved into it. 

“Shh. I’m watching the movie.” She grinned, before snuggling back up to his side to watch the movie, a bubble of warmth and happiness within her. 

Callum blinked and smiled, finishing the twix that was unceremoniously shoved into his mouth and went back to watching the movie, his arm still around her shoulders. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head as they watched. He happily enjoyed this moment… for a few minutes. 

“Oh shit.” He blurted out, still in a whispered tone. “Your uncle is going to _KILL_ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! :) This is my first story in about 5 years! I worked really hard on it!


End file.
